Data and Geordi in the academy
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Inspired by the plenthora of AU pictures of Data and Geordi in The academy together on Tumblr.


It was rather difficult for B-4, Data, and Lore to enter The Academy. Their father was as unknown to them as the world was to them. They had discovered they were built in different times due to their memory matrix. They had a infinite memory which was a gift to them and mostly a curse. B-4 hid alongside Lore sulking while Lore and Data strode together side by side with such confidence. Not many people stared at a golden tinted person these days.

Because anyone could enter.

But their sapient-hood had been questioned.

So, that was it, they had to go to a panel.

The doors opened the triplets. They came to a desk that had three chairs in front of a community of men and women. One of them was Bruce Maddox, a man that was head of the cybernetics. Data sat inbetween his brothers looking at the man with curiosity. Lore put his hands on the table tapping them together. B-4 looked like he wanted to fade out of existence or hide under the table. Data grabbed B-4's arm preventing him doing exactly that.

"Sit." Data said.

"But brother-" B-4 was cut off.

"They are not your enemy nor are they fearsome," Data said. "They are only men and women. Humans. As we are."

"But we are not, dear brother," Lore said. "And that is what makes us special."

"This panel is in session." Maddox said.

Lore stood up.

"May I speak on the behalf of my brothers?" Lore said.

"Permission granted." Granite Stonne said.

"We are the Soongs," Lore said. "I am Lore Soong," He gestured to Data. "Data Soong," And then to the last brother. "And B-4 Soong." He turned his head in the direction of the panel. "We only have our first and last names. Our father abandoned us." He walked around the table. "We may not have parents like you. However superior we are, I believe our talents would come into use for Star Fleet. We would make excellent officers at which subject we put ourselves to. I can see B-4 becoming a scientist, I a mechanic, and Data a. . . ." He looked in the direction of Data. "A Star Fleet officer." He turned his head away as he approached the panel. "We have been alive for exactly two months, one week, two days, four hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-three seconds due to being rescued. We feel that we owe you."

"But Androids do not feel." Maddox said.

"We were built to be human," Lore said. "What we lack, we make up for being sapient."

"And how do you weigh the consequences of your actions?" Stonne asked.

"We reflect the regulations and the rules of our duties then we act." Lore said.

"But what if you had to leave behind a fellow crew-member?" Alice Weatherly asked.

"We would return for them." Lore said, then he added to himself to the side away from the two facing the direction of his brothers, "Eventually."

* * *

Data, B-4, and Lore achieved entrance into Star Fleet. The three brothers had nothing to bring with them except for the clothes on their back. They were dressed in black and red. Lore was grinning from ear to ear while the brothers were by his side. Data had a blank expression on his face. B-4 seemed to be mimicking a rather scared and new person. They were assigned to the same room. That had one bunk with two beds and one bed across from it.

"I do not trust Maddox." B-4 said.

"He is the least of our problems," Lore said. "Not like he is going to request us deassembled in order to clone us."

"Clone?" Data said. "That would be illogical." He was sitting in the desk chair. "There were not be no chance that we would be put back together the right way and be able to be ourselves."

"Brother," Lore said. "Why don't you go out and explore campus?"

"I have all ready toured campus." Data said.

Lore came over then turned the chair in the direction of the door.

"There is a saying in this civilization," Lore said. "You have to get the layout of the land before you mine it."

"I do not understand." Data said.

"Get a social life!" Lore shoved Data out of the room smack dab into a young black man crashing him to the floor.

The doors closed behind Data.

"Ow!" Came a yelp.

"My apologies." Data said, getting up. "My brother wanted me to get the layout of the land."

The two stood up.

"I am Geordi La Forge." Geordi said, his right hand out.

"Data Soong." Data said, firmly shaking Geordi's hand.

"Wait," Geordi said. "That Soong?"

"There are three Soong's," Data said. "To which Soong are you referring to?"

Geordi smiled.

"You." Geordi said, as their hands stopped shaking. He slid back his loose visor snapping it back into place with a small a laugh. "You were the one who reasoned against the cybernetics community."

"That I did not," Data said. "That was my brother Lore. His performance was very remarkable."

"Wait," Geordi said. "Are you telling me that you all look alike."

"Affirmative." Data said. "We were built in the likeness of our creator."

"Hey, there is a garden out back," Geordi said. "Would you . . .uh. . em. . like to . . . "

"Like to observe it?" Data finished. "Why of course. Would you be my guide? We have not exactly toured the garden."

"Y-Y-Yeah," Geordi said, feeling his cheeks redden. "Follow me."

"What is your career choice?" Data asked.

"I am in for engineering," Geordi said. "And you?"

"I have yet to decide," Data said, as they walked down the hall. "But I would like to explore space. Help others. Like Star Fleet helped us. Perhaps. . . A captain. But that is a achievement that is better served with hard work and effort." He had his arms behind his back. "It will likely take me years to become a captain."

"I can see you as a captain." Geordi said.

"And you as a chief engineer." Data said.

"Aww, that is comforting to hear." Geordi said.

"Why?" Data said.

"I am blind." Geordi said.

"I do not see how being blind will get in your line of work," Data said. "Louis Braille invented the braille. You are most likely a extraordinary person."

The doors slid open before the two men.

"You are a very complimentry person, Mr Data." Geordi said.

"Black and red go together quite well." Data said.

Geordi laughed.

"I did not mean that way." Geordi said.

"Then what did you mean?" Data asked.

"You are a nice guy." Geordi said.

"I am an android." Data said.

"You are a human to me." Geordi said.

The two were shoulder by shoulder as Geordi lead Data to the garden.

 **The End.**


End file.
